


Brandneu

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat einen CD-Player fürs Auto besorgt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandneu

„Was ist das?“

„Ein CD-Player fürs Auto.“

„Was soll ich damit?“ Dean runzelte die Stirn.

„Mit Kassettenfach und USB-Anschuss! Wir können Musik vom Laptop auf einen Stick ziehen und im Auto hören“, pries Sam die Vorzüge an.

„Ich habe Kassetten, keine CDs! Wenn man damit Pornos abspielen könnte, super.“ Dean klangt genervt.

„Hat das Teil einen Bildschirm?“

„Nein, aber du siehst nicht so aus, als du würdest verstehen, dass ich keinen Player brauche.“  
„Ein Porno während der Fahrt würde dich nicht ablenken?“, zweifelte Sam. „Außerdem: Wer hat gesagt, der Player ist für dich?“ Sam hielt grinsend seine neue Coldplay-CD hoch.


End file.
